Comparisons To 'The Field Trip'
Comparisons As the first book of the series, Hunted, was a re-write / improved version of The Field Trip there was a lot of differences between the two. There was meant to be a total of three books in the original series of 'The Field Trip' and unlike 'Rise of the Supernatural' which focuses on different supernatural beings, 'The Field Trip' focused primarily on the Wenidgo. Characters In The Field Trip there was a total of seventeen characters: Mr Adamson, Niamh Sime, Jack James, Luke Brooks, Cat Henning, Alice Harriot, Lance Scottsford, Ellis Fletcher, Corina Yang, Konnor Ciccone, Lucy Joice, Caitlin Parker, Olivia Benson, Pete Kaufield, Stacey Dernbridge and Theo Handerson. In 'Hunted' there has been 18 characters introduced so far: Jack James, Charlie McCall, Cat Hillsbery, Jai Parker, Beth Vigilante, Olivia Silverman, Lance Scottsford, Alice Swenson, Konnor Andrews, Stacey Dernbridge, Michael Adamson, Theo Handerson, Verne Spaulding, Max Boyd, Ellie Boyd, Hunter Falls and Linda Shirling. Already there is quite a lot of differences as some characters don't exist anymore within Rise of the Supernatural. The reason for this is because a lot of characters in The Field Trip were quite irrelevant and never got any proper character development / never actually helped with the story line and were just created for deaths. So as I planned the re-write, I spent a lot of time creating / improving characters to really make sure everyone contributed to the story line. I choose to keep certain characters because those are the characters that were quite good in the original, aside from Konnor and Stacey who I choose to keep but change them up to create a refreshing character. Jack James is featured in both the original and the re-work. In the original, he is openly gay but denies his feelings towards Luke Brooks. He is best friends with Niamh Sime as well, often seen hanging around with her, Luke and Lucy Joice. He is often seen to be quite quiet, sarcastic and flirty. In the original, he is one of the biggest characters and often outshines those who don't have much dialogue and this is changed in the re-work as although Jack is still quite an important character, he isn't always included in every story line and not everything is centered him or his friends. At the end of 'The Field Trip', Jack is seemingly killed during the crash but its revealed in an epilogue that he survived and began heading towards Ashington, the nearby town. Before it was scrapped, Jack was meant to have stayed in Ashington and changed his surname so no one could find him. He was meant to also have a new boyfriend along with new friends and reconciles with the other survivors who are being took back to Saltwood with the military to help kill the Wendigo's. Charlie McCall and Luke Brooks are two separate characters who both portray Jack's love interest in their respected versions of the book. Unlike Charlie, Luke was flirty, loud and stood up for himself a lot. He was obvious about his crush on Jack and was always making passes at him. Charlie however is much more toned down. He's quieter, more considerate and he doesn't flirt with Jack, only complimenting him in a friendly manner. The reason Luke was removed as a character is because he was based off the real life Luke Brooks from the Janoskians and so I removed him so that it wouldn't be seen as childish or like fanfiction as Rise of the Supernatural has a more adult theme with more advanced and developed characters rather than using real life people. At the end of The Field Trip, Luke survives and returns home. Before it was scrapped, Luke was meant to have dropped out of high school because he couldn't handle it. He was then meant to have seen Jack briefly and has since been photographing apparent sightings, coming to the conclusion that he is indeed alive. Once Luke arrives in Ashington to stop the Wenidgo's once again, he and the others discover Jack is alive and they team up once again to save the day. In the original, Luke is friends with Niamh and Lucy but isn't seen talking to them very often and in the re-write, Charlie is friends with Stacey and Konnor whom he is often with or arguing with. Cat Hillsbery / Hennig is a character that is featured in both versions with a slight name change. In the original, she is still slightly obsessive but only over her friends but it doesn't affect them that much. So to allow more character development, in the re-write Cat is written to be quite manipulative and fake, even more so to her friends. She is best friends with Jack James, Olivia Benson and Caitlin Parker in the original. She is shown to be the leader (in both versions) but doesn't display those skills when the Wendigo's begin to attack. In the original, Cat is one of the more larger characters like Jack and Luke however her role isn't as big as the boys. This is also changed in the re-write as Cat isn't as big of a character but still rather major but it still allows new / undeveloped characters to have more dialogue. At the end of The Field Trip, Cat survives and ends up becoming one of the most popular girls at school. Before it was scrapped, Cat was meant to have been persuaded by the use of money to go back to Saltwood and Ashington to kill the Wendigo's and she is one of the ones who doesn't believe Luke when he tells them that Jack is alive. She is thrilled to see him and ends up becoming developing a relationship with one of the soldiers. Olivia Silverman / Benson is a character that is featured in both versions with a slight name change. In the original, Olivia is one of the more recurring characters as she remains in the background a few times but does become present when necessary for her character. Olivia is Cat's main best friend and part of her little group and is one of the ones to instigate Jack and Luke getting together. Not much is known about her character in the original. In the re-write Olivia becomes a lot more present and one of the more larger characters. She is always defending Cat's opinion and has a running conflict with Alice which hasn't featured in the original. She always has a crush on Jai Parker. At the end of The Field Trip, Olivia was killed in the final chapter moments before they escape.